In Your Time of Need
by lolliipxps
Summary: A relationship is blossoming between Malcolm and Dani. (One shot series)
1. Self Care 101

Dani stayed longer than she ever expected to. Perhaps she wouldn't admit it, but she was concerned about Malcolm. Especially after the recent ordeals and his lack of sleep. Hell she'd never met anyone who slept as little as him. However, at the very least she wanted to make sure he was okay when he woke.

Sleep eventually took her too, in fact she'd be laying near the edge of his bed when it happened. Of course she was rather abruptly woken by a panicked Malcolm and she ended up on the ground beside the bed.

"Ah shit." She muttered as she massaged the side of her head. Though once she heard him panicking she got to her feet. No time was wasted and immediately arms were wrapped around the profiler, fingers brushing through thin strands of slick black. "Hey, stop, you're okay. It was just a night terror, it's not real." Words were soft and calming. Turned out that's exactly what he needed as the shaking died down, breathing no longer frantic.

While malcolm wasn't used to having company, solitude being the only constant companion, the shock of her being here didn't matter. His mind was still reeling from the night terror. No _memories. _Fingers intertwined with the fabric of her jacket, his breath hitched.

"I'm beginning to think they aren't just nightmares. they feel like…." He shook his head at the notion. Better to keep thoughts to oneself. "Ah, nevermind that's not important. What are you doing here anyway. Did you even leave?"

"Well someone had to make sure you were fine, and seeing as you weren't exactly able to yourself." Relief washed over Dani as Malcolm visibly relaxed, _finally. _Although, the concern for his well-being was evident. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you got some rest. I mean, I don't even know how you can even function on the sleep you get."

There was a gentleness that had been almost non-existent before. A byproduct of the short time they've known each other. However, while Malcolm could read people, wasn't so good at human relations. At the very least he could comprehend some fondness. "You know, you sound like everyone I've met but I'm fine, really."

That earned the raise of an eyebrow as Dani pulled back and crossed her arms. "You barely get a wink of sleep, you're as thin as a twig, and you jump carelessly into danger. I don't think you're fine." Perhaps he could convince himself, but he certainly couldn't convince her. Regardless of how she initially felt about him, she gave a damn. "Speaking of looking like a twig, I'm going to fix some breakfast. What do you want?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Just go home, Dani, you've already been here long enough. I can take care of myself." Apparently it seemed as though she wasn't going to put up with any of his bullshit. The detective was already off the bed and taking choice items from the pantry.

"You know what? I think pancakes sound good. Don't you?" Needless to say, Malcolm was perplexed. Hell, she wasn't exactly wasting time either. Almost as if this wasn't her first rodeo. "Looks like you don't have any syrup but that's okay, I can go without."

Gradually the bindings on his wrists came off, the impact of them falling to the floor resonating throughout the room. While Malcolm was busy groaning, forcing himself to get out of bed, Dani was humming a tune softly as she cooked.

_"A comfort zone is a beautiful place, but nothing ever grows there." _Malcolm rolled his eyes at the card as he read it out. "Since when do I have the luxury of comfort?" Instantly the card was torn in half and thrown in the trash and pills were swallowed. The profiler hadn't even sat at the bar long when a plate was put down in front of him. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Listen to me, Bright. I'm not moving from this spot until I see you eating something. Got it?" Before another excuse could be voiced, a finger was pressed to his slips. "I mean it. Don't make me force feed you."

Another, albeit lower pitched groan escaped his lips until he finally gave her what she wanted. "I take what I said back. You're worse than everyone I've met."

"Gil said you saved him from your dad, said you were the one who called the cops." Idle chit chatter became deafening silence, Malcom's movement stilled. The clinking from fork to plate relatively loud in comparison. "Is that what the night terror are about? Why are neglecting yourself?"

Forcing another bit down his throat, Malcolm set down his fork. "Something like that but it's okay."

Suddenly a hand reached out to touch his. "Gil worries about you, don't you see that? I worry too. That's why I'm here now. You're a good man, bright, but you need to learn to take better care of yourself. Until you do, I'll just have to help."

A smile graced Malcolm's features. "Something tells me I won't be able to get rid of you so easily."

The smile met another smile. "Not a chance."

|FINALLY FANFIC ADDED THIS FANDOM. BE PREPARED FOR A BUTTLOAD.|


	2. Someone Who Cares

(Summary: What if Jessica wasn't the only one who was there when Malcolm broke through that window? After all, Dani can't help but worry about Malcolm.)

In the beginning there didn't seem to be anything appealing or charming about Malcolm Bright. But now Dani was seeing him under a different light after recent events. There wasn't a moment when she wasn't worried about him. Questions like 'Are his night terrors always like that?' and 'Is there something he isn't telling me?' always snuck into her thoughts.

She suspected he was having another night terror as she stood outside, ringing the door and waiting to be buzzed in. In fact, she had rung it about half a dozen times already and there wasn't a single response. _Please be okay, oh god please be okay. _

"Excuse me, why are you standing outside of my son's apartment?" Instincts kicked as Dani immediately turned her head to spot the source of the new voice. "More importantly, who are you?"

Dani briefly recalled seeing this woman at the party during the copycat case. So this was Malcom's mother? It hadn't occurred to her at the time why he would want to avoid his mother. Be that as it may, being this close to her and being directly confronted by her, she understood now. Even someone like her, who was a decent judge of character, could tell she wasn't all that likeable. In fact, she came off as a bitch.

"I'm Detective Powel from the NYPD, I work with Malcolm, nice to meet you, Ms Whitly." She extended her hand towards the other woman, a show of respect. Seeing as his mother seemed so nice and sociable at the party, she assumed the same reaction. Reality was always more disappointing in comparison to expectations. The offered hand was simply ignored.

"Let me guess, your dear old boss Gil Arroyo sent you? Well you don't need to worry about him, I'll take care of him." Jessica huffed, "After all, it's his fault Malcolm's having problems in the first place. He's supposed to be away from this Murder nonsense!"

No wonder Gil and Malcolm never talked about her. Still, it didn't matter who she was because no one spoke ill of Gil, _ever. _"I beg your pardon? I came here because _I _wanted to make sure he was okay, _because I care _, not that I need your permission for that. Secondly, if Malcolm had a problem with helping the NYPD, he wouldn't be doing it _at all. _Gil would never force Malcolm into anything."

If looks could kill Dani would be dead on the spot. Now she had a whole new insight on why Malcolm had as many problems that he did, and they didn't just originate from his father.

"Well obviously he doesn't want you around, otherwise he would have answered." Jessica brushed passed Dani, a set of keys jingling in her hands. Dani rose an eyebrow when every key the other inserted didn't seem to work. The frustration clear as day. "Malcolm changed the locks." First it came out, then secondly as a shout. "He and that retched parakeet are but tenants on the very building _I _own and he **_changed the locks?_**"

Dani ignored the complaining, instead focused on the slightest bit of movement she was seeing. Annoyance disappeared in the wake of a re-emerging worry. Worry that increased tenfold when glass shattered and Malcolm hanging on the outside, the only thing keeping him in place being the one restrain still intact.

"Oh my god, Malcolm! Are you okay? Stay still before you end up falling!" Malcolm appear barely lucid, only now aware of the fact that he was dangling on the outside. It was a miracle that there wasn't even a cut from all that glass. Needless to say, Dani was _not okay _. Something that apparently couldn't be said for his mother.

"Mother? Detective Powell?" Eyes lashes flickered.

"About time, now buzz me in will you?" It was shocking, to say the least. The lack of concern for her own son…Dani couldn't believe it. A real mother would have done something, not watch as Malcolm worked his way up around sharp shards of glass.

The second got in his apartment, she immediately ran up to Malcolm. She checked every area of concern, searching for any sort of damage. "What are you doing, Dani? Can't you tell I'm perfectly fine?"

She frowned instantly, unconvinced. "You were just hanging outside of your window after you _broke _it. You're not fine." The frown deepened.

"Those restraints are clearly useless, I'll look into buying a custom bed." Two cups set on the island. Jessica looked directly at Dani. "Perhaps you should go, I need to talk to my son."

"Anything you have to say to him you can say in front of me because I'm not leaving until I know he is okay." Dani retorted as she made a cup coffee for herself. "Unless he asks me to leave. Malcolm?" Her eyes met his.

Malcolm smiled at Dani. "It's okay, you can stay, but I really am fine." Try as he might to fool everyone else, it wouldn't work on Dani (or his mother.)

"I'd rather not talk about this in front of someone...outside of the family." Though she obviously got the hint that no one was going anywhere. "Fine, I'll talk to you later. In the meantime try to keep yourself safe?" She paused for a second on her way out. "Oh and Malcolm? I expect a key by tomorrow morning."

Dani waited until Jessica left to do anything else. "What was it about this time? Must have been a hell of a dream if you broke through a window…"

Malcolm finally sat down, fingers rubbing against the frame of the cup. Whatever it was still troubled him. "I, uh, well it's going to sound crazy. I'm not sure you want to hear about it."

She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his arm in support. For the first time this morning a smile graced her features. "If you're worried about scaring me off, don't. I want to know. Besides you're already crazy."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Malcolm chuckled awkwardly, though he made no move to move away from her touch. "You remember when I told you I've remembering things?" He waited until she nodded, noting the soft, caring smile. Yet the concern was evident. "I keep seeing this dead girl in a box..."

"Was that made you call the police on your father?" Dani brought another hand up to rub his back soothingly. "You don't have to tell me everything, just know that I'm here to listen."

The profiler's body froze up temporarily, still not used to this but seemed more comfortable than last time. "Yeah, it was, well I think it was. But I'm not so sure anymore…" He suddenly stopped, shaking his head. "I-I."

The small faded into a more sullen look. "Hey, it's okay. You don't need to say anything else." The hand that previously laid on his wrist was now on his cheek. "You'll get through this, I know you will. And if you let me… I want to help."

Dani was unaware of just how close her face was to his, how they were inches apart. Then, just as she was about to make a move, before anything could happen; The sudden sound of a ringtone interrupted the moment. It was her turn to be awkward as she pulled away, even if she didn't want to, to answer her phone.

"There's been a murder, we're going to need you. And bring Malcolm with you."


	3. In Your Time of Need

The second Dani saw that bandage on Malcolm's hand the worry set in. On top of that, something else appeared to be going on, something recent that Malcolm either didn't have the chance to tell her, was afraid too, or simply didn't plan on it. At the very least he didn't say anything after they caught Axel and his "stalker." Which is exactly when she found of Gil was going over to Malcolm's she decided to follow along.

"You know, maybe it's better that you don't come in, I think Malcolm needs this time alone." Gil told her as they stood outside of the door. Her eyes flickered from the tape in his hands then back up to meet his gaze.

Needless to say she wasn't going to budge. "Gil, I'm going to be here for him, nothing you say is going to change my mind." That's right, she was just as stubborn as the man in question. _Especially_ when it came to him.

Getting the hint that he wasn't going to win this battle, Gil sighed and gestured for her to go in first. "What's going on with you and Bright anyway? Something I should know about?"

It was too dark for Gil to notice, but she was most definitely blushing at the inquiry. "I just care about him is all." She pointed out quietly with a smile as trudged up the stairway.

Gil rose an eyebrow but left the matter alone.

"Love what you've done with the place.." Gil remarked as he stood a few feet away from the younger man. "The DA is pressing charges against Joey and Axel. You were right, Axel helped orchestrate a cover up for his old friend."

"But, didn't come over here to tell me something I could have read in the report. Dani, what are you doing here?" Malcolm shook his head and turned around, having finished pouring two glasses of whiskey rocks. Though perplexed when he noticed Dani beside Gil. "Dani, what are you doing here?"

Gil nodded. "Right again, so why don't you tell me why I'm here, Sherlock Freud." Though Gil would have preferred this to be a more private interaction. "And Dani here insisted on coming with, turns out she's as stubborn as you. Probably just wants to make sure you're okay." Yet something told him Dani could help in a way that he couldn't. (Something _had _to be going on between them, right?)

Malcolm rose an eyebrow before fixing one more glass, offering each of them one before plopping down on the couch. "Well, you know I've been off my game, I've been seeing my father, and you know about my mothers new role in my nightmares. " His voice was slightly hushed, as if trying to be secretive. Which wouldn't go unnoticed by Dani, of course, who remained silent at the moment.

Dani stayed in her spot, giving the two of them space to work out whatever they were working out. But she sure as hell wasn't leaving with Gil…

"Damn, you are a good profiler, guess I can't fire you." Gil reached into his pocket and took out a tape, setting it down on the coffee table. "I know you need answers, but are you sure you want to watch this?"

Eyes widened at the sight of the tape, Malcolm immediately going silent.

"I'll leave you to it." A hand rested on Malcolm's shoulder. "Your mother is a good person, you should know that." With a heavy sigh, the older man stood up. "Come on, Dani, let's give him some privacy."

"No can do sir, I said I was going to be here and I meant it." She reminded him sternly, standing her ground. Before Gil could say anything to oppose the decision, Malcolm interjected.

"It's fine, Gil, let her stay." Malcolm played with the tape in his hands. "I'll make sure she gets back okay."

Dani waited until Gil was officially out of earshot range to move to sit by Malcolm's side, placing a hand on his own. "Dani I was going to tell you..."

"Shh, I know, you don't have to apologize or come up with some excuse." Her smile was soft and warming. "Do you want me to put that in for you?" There wasn't a verbal response but he _did _hand her the tape. "What is this for, anyway?"

"I suspect my mother may have known that my father was a serial killer."

Dani could see the sadness on his features, making her want to instantly comfort him. And she did so as soon as the tape was in, resuming her previous position.

Malcolm relaxed against her as the tape started to play, stereo loud enough that he would easily be able to hear it. "This tape is the proof I need."

The look in his eyes told the whole story. She could see the pain. The need to know that for once he was wrong. While she didn't know much about his mother, aside from the rather nasty encounter with her prior, she could tell she was an important figure in Malcolm's life. He needed family he could trust.

So there were no words exchanged as the tape played. Hell, she could feel secondhand pain just watching it. But nothing compared to Malcolm, who by the end had tears rolling down his face. Arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace as she let tears create wet spots on select spots of her jacket.

"Shh, let it all out." She murmured as she maneuvered a hand to brush up and down his spine and the other running through soft brown strands. "That's what you needed, right? Your mother has just been protecting you, even if she can be a bitch, yeah?" A soft chuckle followed that last bite.

Malcolm regained enough composure to finally speak up. "Mother and I had an argument, and now I feel bad for accusing her of knowing when all this time she _didn't _know." He clenched his fists, balling together parts of her jacket as a result. "I've been such an asshole to everyone lately."

"Hey, it's okay, you had every reason to believe that, right?" She pulled back to meet his eyes. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

The corner of his lips curled up just barely, for a second. "Thank you." Malcolm rested his forehead against hers. "I don't know how I would be without you."

"You'd be going batshit crazy, that's what." She chuckled softly. Dani studied his features, trying to get a read of what he was thinking. "You want to pay your mother a visit?"

"I would hate myself if I didn't at least apologize." Blue orbs met hers. "Would you… mind coming with me? Not sure if I want to be alone for a while."

Dani then did the unexpected and next thing Malcolm knew was their lips pressing against each other. The kiss was reciprocated, well until they had to pull away to breath.

Dani rested a hand on his cheek. "Do you really have to ask?"


	4. Please Don't Leave

|Following the end of "The Trip."|

Never once had Malcolm expected his return home to turn out like it had, at least to this degree. For all intensive purposes, his life was more or less a rollercoaster ride. His mental stability was cracking, the possibility of seeing Martin Whitly high and _very _damaging. These cases he threw himself at lent no favors. However, to every con there was one singular pro. Dani.

Dani Powell was a firecracker, never afraid to speak her mind, right from the get-go. Dani, who stuck by and cared for him since that evening she locked him in bed. More so than his mother ever did. Dani, who was there in his time of need. Yet there was a small scare with the latest case. His instinctual urge to psychoanalyze, which he couldn't turn off no matter how hard he tried, made Dani snap. He was worried that he had gone too far.. That the one person who brought the most positivity in his life, provided sanity, would leave as a result.

"Okay spill, you've been way too quiet and your hands are shaking," Dani said as she sat down beside him, two glasses of wine in her hands. When Malcolm didn't immediately react she rose an eyebrow. "Come on, something is wrong, or bothering you at least, what is it?"

Malcolm eyed the offered glass, though opting not to take it. Probably for the best until his nerves cooled off. "This...This isn't something I'm used to, so it's a bit hard." His voice was low, looking away from Dani, twiddling his thumbs. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, you know when you snapped at me. I didn't know my analyzing would offend you like that."

Dani's features softened as she sat down both glasses. Promptly adjusted herself so that she was facing him she brought up a hand to cup his chin, forcing him to look up. "Listen to me, Malcolm, it was just a shitty situation. No need to apologize for what you can't control. The case just hit home, is all."

"I know you mean that now but it didn't seem fine earlier. I didn't even know that I had went too far until Gil told me." Malcolm found himself resting his head on her shoulder, his body instantaneously relaxing against hers. "I've lost a lot because of my...problems. But I can't afford to lose you."

"Don't worry, it'll take a lot more than that to scare me away." Her voice was soft, soothing, sending waves of calm through his very being. He could tell she wasn't just saying it either. She meant every word, especially as caring fingers ran through thin strands. "Besides, who else can simultaneously put up with your shit and take care of you, huh?"

That earned the raise of an eyebrow and Malcolm pulled back slightly. Yet instead of saying what he was thinking, he simply sighed. "You know, I was thinking, and this is going to sound insane here.." He took a deep breath. "If you would like, and you don't have to even consider it, instead of staying the night and going home all the time you could maybe move in with me? Call this place home. I know it sounds stupid.."

It made perfect sense to him. He slept better when she was around, kept him in a better health, to some degree anyway. However, he was perfectly aware that he might have more to gain than she did, right? Then again, maybe he was just selfish. Wanted to wake up everyday next to her, to have her close. It was a foreign sensation and he didn't quite understand _why_ he felt it, just that he _did_. That didn't mean she felt the same.

Dani appeared to contemplate it. It was after all a pretty big decision. Suspense was building up the longer she took, until she _finally _gave him an answer.

"It's not stupid, far from it." He could see a smile stretch across her features, giving him at least some hope. "If it means knowing that I'll wake to that handsome smile everyday, how can I possibly pass that up?" Dani's lips met his in a passionate lock. "I love you, Malcolm Bright."


	5. Snake Bite

**[Takes place loosely "Self care 101"]**

There was nothing remotely interesting about Dani Powell. She was just like any other person, regardless of gender, he'd had the pleasure of working alongside. That's why he _thought _. Yet there was this strange feeling in his stomach, a sensation he couldn't quite comprehend, and one that directly combated the aforementioned mentioned assessment.

Additionally, Malcolm mentally noted a certain change in Dani's facial expressions on several occasions already in their short time of knowing one another. Predominantly during the occasions where he was acting more carelessly. For instance, when he lured the snake off Edrisa's leg. She was making that same reaction now.

"Just listen to what Gil says and stay back, okay? You don't know what to expect in there." _You're only a unarmed consultant. _Dani's voice was laced in poorly hidden concern.

Malcolm _did _give them the benefit of the doubt, despite the urge to instantly follow them in. Each passing moment, however, he took a long step forward and the sounds he was hearing? The roars from what sounded like lions, or some large feline, and the high pitch chirping echoing along the walls. Well they were intriguing to the mind, beckoning him closer with ease.

Needless to say, he slipped in unannounced, surveying his surroundings until he spotted Gil. "He's a black market dealer." He proclaimed with excitement.

"Dammit Bright, I told you to stay back." Gil gave a look of disappointment, but he wasn't surprised. Dani shared the expression, but the concern was still lingering. (Or that's what his mind deducted.)

Excitement, wonder, even the slightest bit of fear… Those were just a few thoughts and emotions coursing through him as he pressed forward in a different direction, creating the false idea that he'd retreated back like a good boy, seeing the Cheetah and various caged animals. He slowly started to raise his hand as Liam gradually peeked out, watching him closely and most definitely on edge. Paranoia was practically radiating off of him.

"Liam, we just want to talk." Liam appeared as if he was thinking, only to instead opt to run away instead. Malcolm followed suit, easily catching up to his intended target. "Calm down, no need to do anything drastic, okay? Like I said, we just want to talk!" His words fell on deaf ears, much to his displeasure and next thing he knew a snake was being thrown like a projectile in his direction. The profiler fell back as a result, falling immediately into a crate. The wood of the crate broke into pieces, _cracking _, giving away their location.

Dani had just swung around the corner when Malcolm got to his feet. "He went that way." Malcolm pointed to his left, a mistake on his part. A mistake because Malcolm had all but forgotten the venomous projectile. Failed to notice the reptile hanging in the air, his fangs clinging to the fabric of his sleeve, even as Dani's eyes went wide.

"Bright!" Dani shouted out and pointed at the dangling serpent. By the time Malcolm caught a glimpse of it, it was already too late. From one breath to the next, venomous fangs pierced through fabric and skin, injecting its venom upon contact.

True to his nature, Malcolm careless shook the snake off, which wasted no time in slithering away. "Relax, I'm positive that it's not that. Nothing to worry about, I promise!" A promise he couldn't back up as he found that he could barely stand and would have fell if not for a panicking Dani.

"How could you be so careless and so stupid?" Dani snapped, keeping him as steady as she could, when each second that past his control of his body weakened marginally. "Bright? Stay with me okay? You have to stay with me!" The panic escalated as she shook his body, only to get a weak smile in response. "Dammit Bright, don't do this to me. This isn't funny!"

Malcolm tried to stifle a response but time wasn't on his side and the last thing he saw was a tear falling down Dani's face.

* * *

"Bright? Bright, answer me!" Dani shook Malcolms unconscious form vehemently. No smartass remark, nothing... "God dammit, answers me you bastard! Gil!"

"What's going on here?" Gil rushed over to them, immediately looking Malcolm over, whose limp body had surprisingly remained in position.

"Liam fled but Malcolm got bit." Dani couldn't keep her composure together, her hands shaking. "If we don't get him to a hospital he may not last much longer."

"Get Malcolm to the hospital, J.T and I will take care of the perpetrator."

* * *

Malcolm Bright was an idiot. A perfect, undeniably_ charming _and _stubborn, _idiot. How could he have not seen that snake? How, in his right mind, act so god damn carelessly all the damn time? Why did he have to put her in a position like this? Her _clever idiot. _

Wait, _her _clever idiot? Why did _she _think that? He wasn't hers or anyone else's, just someone she happened to work with. They hadn't even know each other _that _long. So why was such an errant proclamation stirring around in her thoughts? There was no way she could feel anything for a man so careless, let alone the son of the surgeon!

...and yet there was, standing on the other side of a glass panel, staring into the room in which Malcolm resided.

Dani wouldn't even have left the _room _if it weren't for being told to do so. Some deep part of her _still _wanted to be in there, to make sure he would stay okay.

"The Doctor said she would be okay, Powell, stop freaking out…" Dani muttered to herself, to calm herself down. An effort which profiled minimal results. "God dammit, Bright, why can't you be more careful and take care of yourself…"

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The voice barely managed to get through to Dani, who promptly turned her attention to the source. A nurse. The woman must have finished giving sedatives. "Mr. Bright is sleeping now, you should come back later, give him time."

By no means was Dani feeling remotely better, nor would she until she saw him conscious and back to his usual tricks… She was about to speak up before she was interrupted.

"Please, Ma'am. We can contact you when the patient is awake." The nurse was insistent, already nudging her towards the door. "I assure you, Mr. Bright will be fine."

_'She's right. You have to calm down and trust them. He'll be fine, why should we worry?. ' _Dani frowned but did hesitantly exit the room. _"Maybe he does mean more to me than I thought." _

**||Written for a prompt, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it. :)||**


End file.
